


Virtue

by Darth_Cannizard



Series: The Rules of Chastity [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: What if virtue or purity of some sorts, but not necessarily virginity, was expected from FO’s officers and especially from Hux as the highest ranking one?





	Virtue

He puts his bare left hand on the polished and reflecting surface of the table in the Great Conference Room and leans heavily on it. All voices are silenced  by the tone accompanying his movement. And now all eyes are solely on him and his hand - a thin silver band around his finger.  
  
The meeting started an hour ago with displeasure and discontent, and it went over into an open verbal attack on him.

 

He was made Grand Marshal. The memo went out to all officers during the morning shift. At the same time, the rumor about his pregnancy had gradually spread in the last few days. Everything culminated today and in this very moment when Major Vonreg got up, cold eyes narrowed and said what many thought:

 

„So, you whored yourself out to him and as a reward you were promoted to Grand Marshal?“

 

Hux sees a movement out of the corner of his eye – Opan has also risen. Hux slowly breathes out. He is just so very tired. He shifts his weight a little bit forward, supporting himself even more.

 

It's still quiet in the room until Moden Canady addresses the question, to which they already know the answer:

 

„Did he marry you, Sir?“

 

Sitting down, Hux nods, making eye contact with Peavey. Who of course knew all along. Being the Finalizer’s captain it is he who held the ceremony. With Phasma and Mitaka as witnesses.

 

“This changes nothing. You have dishonoured yourself, Hux“, says Vonreg venomously.

 

“No one of you have the power to demote me, Vonreg. Not even based on the accusation I stained my purity. ”

 

“Not anymore”, adds Peavey.

 

Before the dispute can flare up again the door opens and the Supreme Leader enters the room. Everyone stands up saluting or bowing. Hux stays seated as the only one. There is no need for him to stand up or bow before Ren. As his consort, the commander of his army, the bearer of his child, his position is unquestioned and unalterable. And his virtue, his chastity, his purity is undisputed.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to think about "Maiden Rose" these days and this is what came out of it.
> 
> You can talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
